Goblin
is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma __TOC__ Description Goblin "kings" - the leader of a goblin band will wear a crude crown, made out of some black metal or other material - these are their leaders, and if killed, the rest of the troop may run away. Goblins are found also most anywhere out of human influence, though do not favor the cold north. They set up camp in abandoned human dwellings, small caves, or in the shelter of large rocks. There is a concentrated Goblin presence in the south of Gransys in the Verda Woodlands. Combat Where Goblins can be problematic is if they repeat their attacks, as that builds up the impact on the victim, and may lead to staggering, or knockdown. Once a victim is down, they will take accelerated damage. Goblins will also throw rocks, torches of lit kindling and flasks of oil; if tarred is inflicted on one of the party, then getting hit by a burning torch will increase the damage from being on fire. Goblins are some of the most common, but should not pose a real threat unless they appear in large numbers. However, Goblins are often accompanied by the larger and considerably more dangerous Hobgoblins. Some Goblins (and Hobgoblins) will call for reinforcements with a signal horn, killing these buglers prevents reinforcements from arriving. Goblins are affected by poison like a human would be by alcohol - they become disorientated, and stagger about, unable to effectively participate in battle. Setting a goblin ablaze cause them to panic. Most goblins wear little or no armor, and some even lack a weapon, relying on a primitive 'barge' attack. Most carry a club alike to the Thousand Troops mace, plus a Round Shield if lucky. Some smaller goblins have taken to wearing body "Armor" that consists of two Iron Shields strapped to the body - despite its ridiculous appearance it is can effectively block attacks. Goblins also wear helmets of dubious provenance, and scavenged armor pieces. Loot On death a goblin may drop a Goblin Horn, Wormwood Sap, Hunk of Ore or Small Coin Pouch. Rift Fragments may also be dropped. Information and Stats General Info Goblins rapidly renew their numbers. Stats Damage Taken Notes *Despite what pawns may say, goblins are not weak to fire and ice - in fact they are equally affected by fire, ice, lightning and holy; they are, however resistant to dark. *Both burning and poisoning incapacitate goblins. * Tossing a Goblin to a Warrior or Fighter to grapple-hold is an effective way to immobilize them for an easy kill. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge *Weak against Fire enchanted weapons and spells. *Weak against Ice enchanted weapons and spells. *Resistant to Dark enchanted weapons and spells. *Goblin Strategies: Killing the leader first will demoralize the other Goblins. The leader is identified by a helm with thorny spikes arranged in a coronet. *Must be frozen then shattered. *Vulnerable to Blindness. *Headshots are effective. In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 500 Goblins either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. For full informations, refer to the Pawn Bestiary Knowledge page. Trivia *Goblins sometimes shout 'Stupid human!' or 'Found you!' when they spot the Arisen. The reason why Goblins hate humans so much - or how they came to learn the human tongue-- may be simply because humans kill so many Goblins. *Goblins are highly destructive creatures and seem to enjoy smashing everything man-made in sight. *Goblins are often used as support fodder by other creatures. Gallery Gallery= goblin1.jpg goblin3.jpg Goblin4.jpg goblin2.jpg Category:Goblins Category:3 Star Bestiaries